


We were just kids when we fell in love...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is oblivious, Fluff, Love, M/M, Suga and Daichi relationship from the perspective of Asahi, This is pure fluff, but Hinata isn´t, suga and daichi are so in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Asahi se hubiera dado cuenta...Tarde o temprano.Probablemente.Claro que si ¡ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos!¿Como no se iba a dar cuenta?





	We were just kids when we fell in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Y este fic mis queridos seres de este universo y de los que siguen, no sería posible si no fuera por Andy Plazola, de quien soy el Secret Santa! 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes, se que no es algo tipico, pero en cuanto leí que podía ser DaiSuga no pude evitarlo!
> 
> Y mis queridos seres, como en todos mis trabajos, este tiene como inspiracion una canción. 
> 
> En esta ocasion: 
> 
> Perfect Symphony . Ed Sheeran ft Andrea Bocelli. 
> 
> Si gustan escucharla para saber como iba mi cerebro imaginandose las cosas. Aqui dejo el link. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1ZyommhrVo 
> 
> Y si gustan algo aun más suave y romantico, la misma canción, pero en piano. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLeiK0whCdY

Asahi lo supo desde que los conoció.

O al menos eso es lo que quisiera decir, aunque en un principio no pensó nada, eran tres amigos que iban entrando a la escuela, que iban empezando esa aventura épica que los iba a llevar a ser leyendas, a ser recordados por generaciones. (No es que él pensara eso, pero Daichi tenía una forma muy convincente de hablar, y decirle que no cuando estaba inspirado era como cometer suicidio).

Cuando entraron al club de vóley, eso fue tal vez cuando todo cambio.

Y cuando debió de haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas nunca serían iguales.

Pero la verdad estaba demasiado distraído intentando ser más fuerte, intentando salir aunque fuera un poco de la gran sombra que dejo el pequeño gigante en la escuela. Y mantener sus calificaciones por lo menos aceptables, sabía que tal vez nunca entraría a la universidad, pero no deseaba ser una desgracia para la familia.

Así que nadie podía culparlo de no prestar atención a su alrededor.

Y no lo hubiera hecho jamás.

Si no hubiera sido por un pequeño comentario que le hizo Hinata en uno de los entrenamientos.

-Daichi-san y Suga-san son muy unidos ¿verdad? – en un principio no entendió que es lo que quería decir el pequeño rematador, claro que eran unidos, llevaban casi tres años conociéndose y viviendo en constante contacto. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar noto a donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Hinata.

Y ahí fue cuando los vio.

Ambos parados muy cerca el uno el otro, algo apartados del lugar en donde estaban entrenando los demás, Daichi tenía una cara seria, observando la práctica, como si estuviera intentando identificar los posibles fallos que pudiera tener el equipo, su postura era tensa, pero de repente la mano de Suga estaba en su hombro, y este le susurro algo al oído.

El cambio fue inmediato, la tensa postura se relajó, y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios.

Hinata y Asahi estaban demasiado lejos como para escuchar que es lo que Daichi le dijo a Suga, pero a los pocos segundos la musical risa de Suga se hizo presente en el gimnasio, y poco después  la del capitán la acompaño.

Muchos no pensarían nada sobre ese intercambio, era algo común entre amigos intentar darse animó, pero Asahi por fin estaba prestando atención.

Y vio la suave sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Daichi, también noto como sus ojos parecían suavizarse al voltear a ver al armador. Y la manera en la cual Suga estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos dejaría que otra persona estuviera de ellos.

-Son realmente unidos ¿Verdad? – le volvió a cuestionar Hinata.

Y él solo pudo asentir como respuesta.

Si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño comentario él realmente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Y no es como si estuviera sucediendo algo, la verdad no lo sabía, pero ahora que estaba prestando atención había señales, pequeños detalles que le hablaban sobre la intimidad que tenían esos dos.

Por ejemplo, sabía que cuando los llamaban el papá y la mamá del equipo lo decían jugando, una forma divertida de demostrarles el respeto que tenían por ellos, una forma de decirles que los veían como figuras de autoridad.

Pero en las últimas semanas, desde que los de primero entraron al equipo, aquella analogía se sentía demasiado como la realidad.

Daichi era quien los mantenía en orden, a quien iban cuando necesitan ayuda en algo académico, quien los regañaba, quien les compraba la comida y les proveía.

Y Suga, Suga era la mamá.

En todos los sentidos.

No es como si viera a Suga como alguien femenino (y tampoco era que hubiera algo malo con la feminidad, ser femenino no era algo malo, después de todo las mujeres eran quien daban a luz a los niños, y eso hacía que las respetara, cualquiera que pudiera soportar esa cantidad de dolor voluntariamente estaba muy alto en su lista de personas que se deben respetar). Si no que Suga era quien les daba el apoyo emocional, quien los mantenía en equilibrio, a quien buscaban cuando querían un abrazo o simplemente hablar de sus problemas.

Y cuando ambos estaban juntos, eran la pareja de padres que ya llevaban años cuidando de sus hijos, que trabajan como una maquina bien aceitada.

Podían tener conversaciones solo con la mirada, hablar de cosas que no querían que ninguno de sus “niños” escuchara.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente como para pensar que algo podía estar pasando entre ellos dos, también estaban los gestos, los movimientos íntimos que parecían acompañarlos a donde quiera que fueran.

Asahi siempre noto que sus dos amigos eran personas extremadamente táctiles.

Siempre estaban tocando a las personas que consideraban importantes.

Una mano en el hombro, en la espalda, en los brazos, un abrazo en el frío, manos rozándose al pasarse las pelotas, la comida, los útiles escolares, siempre en contacto entre los demás, y entre ellos.

Pero últimamente esos toques eran aún más notorios, parecían cargados de una tensión, que no sabía cómo explicar.

Pero seguía sin saber si sus sospechas eran verdad, y preguntar estaba completamente fuera del plato, no quería que ninguno de los dos se sintieran incomodos con la situación, si acaso la estaba leyendo mal.

No fue si no hasta una nueva visita a Tokio que las cosas se pusieron claras en su cabeza.

En esa ocasión no iba todo el equipo, solo los cuatro de tercer año, querían pasar un día tranquilo haciendo sus compras navideñas, sin tener que estar esperando que cuidar de los más pequeños, y sin tener miedo de que Hinata se perdiera de nuevo en la ciudad.

Desde el viaje en tren noto que sus dos amigos estaban un poco más, como decirlo, más melosos el uno con el otro.

Suga se quedó dormido en el hombro de Daichi, y este, en vez de sacudirlo paso su brazo sobre el hombro del chico durmiente y lo atrajo más hacía sí, pero cuando noto que Asahi lo estaba observando solo bajo la mirada, pero el mayor pudo notar el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su amigo.

Después de eso, también estuvo el hecho de que en todo el tiempo que anduvieron por las calles de Tokio Suga nunca soltó el brazo de Daichi, no se separó de él más que en una única ocasión, para entrar en una tienda, acompañando a la única chica que iba con ellos.

Y la mirada que Daichi dirigió al punto en donde el armador del equipo desapareció.

Una mirada dolida, llena de deseo, de cariño, de suave exasperación y una emoción tan intensa que no habría forma de traducirla en palabras.

Ese tipo de miradas que solo le dedicas a la persona que sabes es el amor de tú vida.

Y vaya que si esa mirada no le abrió los ojos a Asahi, y más porque minutos después, cuando la manager y el  armador del equipo salieron de la tienda, Suga le dedico exactamente la misma mirada al capitán.

¿Qué acaso él era el único que no había notado lo que existía entre ellos dos?

Cuando estaban a punto de regresar a la estación para tomar el tren de vuelta a casa tuvieron que pasar por uno de los grandes árboles que había por el lugar, adornado, pero todavía sin encender, sin embargo, las personas se estaban comenzando a reunir lentamente a su alrededor.

Poco a poco terminaron en un mar de gente, escuchando melodías que no eran exactamente acordes a la época, pero que le daban un toque casi fantástico al lugar.

Y ahí estuvieron un tiempo, observando el ir y venir de la gente, esperando, deseando ver lo que en aquel momento parecía casi un regalo, una acción milagrosa. Vieron como con una lentitud que debío haber sido planeada las luces comenzaban a encenderse, dándole una atmosfera más mágica a todo el espacio.

Volteo a ver a sus amigos.

Y tuvo que apartar la vista inmediatamente para evitar sonrojarse.

Sonrió un poco.

Esos dos eran los papás de su pequeña bandada de cuervos.

Y merecían esos pequeños momentos de intimidad, esos que nos hacían recordar que la magia existía.

Volteo a ver a Shimizu y le dedico una sonrisa, cosa que ella respondió de inmediato.

Ya después apresurarían a los otros dos, mientras tanto dejarían que disfrutaran de sus besos en paz.


End file.
